


Homeschooled

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Backstory, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack and his teacher get along just fine.





	Homeschooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> Hope this is what you were looking for o.o just a little backstory on Jack and Mark's relationship before he disappeared :3

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Seàn?" Mark asks, and Robin gives him a weird look before patting his shoulder and shrugging.

 

Jack walks up to the front of the empty classroom, sitting on the desk Mark sits at during class, legs dangling off as Mark sits between them. "You needed me?"

 

Mark leans down, kissing one of Jack's clothed thighs and smiling."Don't I always?"

 

"Mm, aren't I supposed to be the naughty school boy?" Jack says, relishing in the kisses and cursing internally that he didn't wear shorts today.

 

"You still can be. What are you doing later?" Mark taunts, hopeful and tantilizing.

 

"Hopefully you." Jack purrs, and he smirks as he hears Mark suck in air. "Felix won't be at the dorm tonight." He continues, biting his lip as Mark stands up and latches onto his neck, grabbing his waist to pull him closer.

 

"Mmm, no? Guess I can help you study then. You have a test monday."

 

"Hope it's an oral exam." Jack moans, and Mark chuckles until he hears a loud knock on his room door. He pecks Jack's lips quickly as he adjusts himself and heads for the door, leaving Jack to slink back to his desk.

 

"It's just me!" Wade says, and Mark takes a deep exhale, letting him in as Jack props his feet up and waves.

 

"Hey, what's up?"

 

"I just wanted to let you know the principal is calling a meeting in about 10 minutes, so you should probably head that way, sorry I didn't mean to..." Wade trails off, motioning between the two of them.

 

"It's totally fine, I gotta get to film club anyways." Jack says, putting his feet down to stand up and smiling. "It's good to see you Wade, and I will see you," He continues, walking up to Mark and pulling him by his tie into himself, "tonight." Mark bites his lip, growling in the back of his throat as Jack smirks as pulls away, patting Wade on the shoulder. 

 

Wade stares at Mark who watches Jack leave as if he were a piece of meat and sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Mark, aren't you worried this is dangerous?"

 

"Huh? How?" He says, waiting until Jack is fully gone to turn to Wade.

 

"You're sleeping with the son of the most powerful man we know, _and_ he's a student." 

 

"It's not like we're dating or anything."

 

"So you have no feelings for him whatsoever?"

 

"Uh...I wouldn't say that. I'm feeling something for him right now." Mark smirks, elbowing Wade who is unamused.

 

"Mark, I'm serious. What happens if you fall in love with this kid?"

 

"Relax, okay? I'm not gonna fall in love with Seàn." 

 

"That's what you said about Amy." 

 

"That was _different._ " Mark says sternly, and Wade knows he's struck a nerve. 

 

"Sure it was. All I'm saying is you need to be careful."

 

"Thanks dad. Now, can we talk about something other than my love life, please? How are things with Molly?"

 

"They're pretty amazing, she's gorgeous as ever." Wade muses, and Mark smiles at him, walking into the conference office and putting on a professional rouse for his boss.

 

Noone would ever know his pretty little secret.

 

Dirty, Naughty, and oh so addicting.


End file.
